


Exquisite

by breathlix (etherealixie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I never identify that it’s felix but... it’s felix, M/M, Mermaid Felix, Slight Cussing, mermaid au, short ass story srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealixie/pseuds/breathlix
Summary: “Breathtaking, he was absolutely breathtaking”





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

> I legit wrote this in two hours plz don’t judge too hard :(
> 
> (Not proof read)

_Seo Changbin was starting to get obsessed with the new theories floating around town_

_Theories of something other than fish living in the sea_

_News channels were filled with interviews of locals talking about the things they have seen_  
_Of course those stories got wrapped up in Changbins brain_

_His nose was always shoved in a book gathering research on everything he could find about the so called creatures_

_He was skeptical of course_  
_His best friend made him second guess everything he read_

_"All this mermaid shit is driving me insane," his friend whispered yelled in a quiet cafe, some distance away from the sea, they were sitting at in the late afternoon_

_The seventeen year old across from him looked up from his book with a bored gaze_  
_"Why?" He said with no interest_

_The orange haired boy pulled at his hair frustratedly, "it's all make believe by some drunk fishermen and it's all gotten out of hand"_  
_He gestured around the cafe_

_True it was quiet, but it was noticeable more people were in it than usual_

_"It could be possible," Changbin mumbled while grabbing his slightly cold hot chocolate and taking a long sip from it_

_Jisung groaned in distress, "Binnie please don't tell me you believe the stories too"_

_There were plenty of stories to hear_

_Tales of fishermen having something strange hit their boats, something as big as a person_  
_Teenager walking down the pier at night only to see a blur of a creature swimming_  
_A creature almost human like_  
  
_"Listen," Jisung started raking his hand through his hair, "these stories are total bullshit, think about it have you ever seen one before?"_

_Changbin placed his cup back down and stared directly at his friend "I haven't seen a lot of stuff Ji, but that doesn't mean those things don't exist"_

_\- - -_  
_Months past and talk about possible mermaids had ceased_  
_Sightings stopped and it was quiet_  
_No disturbs in the ocean_

_Almost like they never occurred_

_But still the thought of something living in the sea stayed in Changbins mind no matter how hard he tried not to think of it_

_He took a midnight walk on the pier_  
_Liking the ocean smell to cleanse his fuzzy mind_

_He felt someone watching him_

_It was like a dream when he saw the creature_  
_He went closer to the water in awe_

_The boys face was delicate_  
_Simple, but insanely beautiful_  
_Freckles that the tip of his finger begged to trace sat underneath the prettiest eyes that were ever seen_  
_Eyes that were hauntingly sad_

_He crouched down by the edge of the pier and the mermaid backed away, his tail coming out of the water for a split moment and went back in, splashing the ocean water_

_"No, no it's ok I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured with a soft smile_

_The boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion_  
_"N-not g-going to h-hurt?" He asked in a pained whisper_  
_His voice sounded weak_

_Changbin shook his head gently, "of course not, I won't hurt you"_

_A loud screeching noise caught the dark haired boy's attention when he tried to lean closer_  
_He turned to see what happened and didn't see anything_  
_A second later he turned his head back to the ocean_

_He saw nothing_

_The freckled boy swam away_

_\- - -_  
_A day later and Changbins hands were full with ancient mermaid books_  
_He spilled them onto the cafe table Jisung was sitting at and started reading without saying a word_

_"What's wrong with you?" Jisung asked with suspicion in his voice_

_"I saw a mermaid last night," he said without looking up making the other sigh_

_"Binnie I thought you got over this"_

_"No I-," he catched his breath as he looked up, "just hear me out ok, I saw one last night in the waters he stared right back at me, I was so close to him Ji, I swear I was"_

_Jisung look at him in disbelief and lowered his voice, "what did this mermaid look like?"_

_Changbin looked back down at his book and grinned at the memory_

_"He was breathtaking, absolutely breathtaking"_

**Author's Note:**

> Might delete soon ah this is so bad 
> 
> (Lightly edited)


End file.
